BioShock: Requiem Of The Ulysses
by abetts
Summary: The year is 1963. During the Cold War, five marines are stranded in Rapture with no hope of escape, that is until a Russian nuclear sub also finds the lost city. Now having to fight their way through hordes of splicers and Russian soldiers to hijack the sub on the other side of the city and get home, They are pushed to their limits, they're desperate to escape. Welcome To Rapture..


Hi all! Just wanted to introduce this one. This is my first piece of work, I've been working on it for about a month or so. I am a huge fan of the Bioshock franchise, the whole world, the characters, the history, the story, the style and just the whole universe. I had this initial idea when Bioshock 2 was released but I kind of put it away for a bit and then I discovered my notes last year and worked out all the plot, the characters, the setting and so on. It's set in between Bioshock 1 and 2. During the Cold War. American submarine The Ulysses is patrolling the Atlantic for Russian nuclear subs. Instead, it discovers Rapture. The underwater utopia build as an idealistic society by Andrew Ryan to give the people freedom to do whatever they wanted. Anyone who has played the game knows that this did not work and the city is a living, bleeding battleground. And the crew of The Ulysses known as "The Damned" are right in the middle of it. Sent in to investigate the city, The Damned unravel the past of Rapture and its inhabitants. These five marines are stranded in Rapture with no hope of escape, that is until a Russian nuclear sub also stumbles upon the lost city. Now having to fight their way through hordes of bloodthirsty splicers and Russian soldiers to hijack the sub on the other side of the city and get home, The Damned are pushed to their limits, they're cold, scared and desperate to escape. Leaving behind all sense of right and wrong they will do whatever it takes to get them home. Welcome to Rapture. Opportunity Awaits.

Here is the opening of the story, if you like it then stay posted for news of the finished version and so on. This is still a work in progress and I would really appreciate any feedback you may have for it. Don't just say "It's shit" or anything, try to be nice, this is my first work and it is nowhere near finished. Anyway, here it is. The Prologue.

**PROLOGUE**

**BEYOND THE SEA**

Foster was dead.

As Jackson sat in the cold, empty apartment building holding his friends body, he thought about what could have been. The choices he made at school, his first love, finding another man in bed with his girlfriend, joining the army, his first kill, his transfer to The Damned. Everything has led to this. Every choice he made, every step he took has led him here. Every step has led him to Rapture.

He was alone. He felt the warmth leave Fosters body, he sat in silence, staring at the photograph of Bobby Darin hung above an old gramophone in the corner of the room. He took Fosters dog tags off his neck and put them in his pocket, he laid Foster down on the ground, got up and walked over to the gramophone. Jackson picked up the needle and placed it onto the record and turned it on. As the sound of the Ink Spots "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" echoed around the destroyed apartment, Jackson lit up his last cigarette, reloaded his Thompson and left the building. If the rest of his team were alive, he was going to find them. He was going to get them out of this hell hole. He was going to get them out of Rapture.

Again, feedback would be appreciated, if you like the sound of this then stick around and stay posted for the rest when I get around to finishing it. I've been a member of fanfiction for probably half an hour. So be patient with me as I try to figure this site out, hopefully in the next few weeks I will have a blog up and running where you can follow and check out all my work in one stand alone blog. But I'll keep you posted. Hope you enjoyed the small preview of Bioshock: Sea Of The Damned and I hope you look forward to it as much as I look forward to finishing it.

Thanks,

A.


End file.
